Blow It Out Your Ear
Blow It Out Your Ear is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirteenth case of the season. It is featured as the first case set in the Utopian Peaks district of Aurelia. Plot The team soon arrived in Utopian Peaks, in which Thomas Wilford explained that the district was full of technology that spanned the past, present and future. When Thomas suggested that they go for a walk in the local Central Park, the player and Lydia agreed. However while they walked through the park, they were interrupted by an explosion nearby. Soon Lydia and the player discovered TechLife CEO Irene Crosby with her face half blown off. Dominic confirmed her cause of death as an explosion from a rigged earring she wore. They soon suspected iPineapple CEO Spencer Boldman, the victim's secretary Harley Davidson and entrepreneur Gertrude Scott before Thomas told them that the victim frequently worked at a local co-working space. Soon the duo found clues to suspect scientist Rita Reinguard and bodyguard Alberto Guarneri before they learned that Alberto was about to kill himself. Despite his attempted suicide, the team went ahead to arrest Alberto for the crime. Alberto denied planting explosives in Irene’s earring but eventually cracked under the pressure saying he started receiving messages from an unknown person. He explained that the messages would talk about how he should kill Irene and get a large amount of money in return. Alberto tried to ignore the messages until he was hurt while protecting Irene causing him to have large hospital bills. Feeling he had no alternative, Alberto rigged Irene’s earring with explosives and then detonated it while watching from a distance. In court, Judge Rodriguez asked Alberto who this mysterious person was and he explained he had no idea. Due to this, Evelyn sentenced him to thirty years in jail. After the trial, Lydia and the player went to the park to investigate the disappearances. They soon found a briefcase that revealed Gertrude was also investigating the mysterious disappearances. She explained that she had a memory stick full of information but had lost back at the coworking space. Callum analyzed the memory stick, revealing that fourteen people had all disappeared under similar circumstances. Silvano and the player also went to speak to Alberto about the payments who explained he received the payments through his phone which he had left in Irene's office. The duo raced there and discovered the phone in a storage box. Callum told the pair that the payments were anonymous but he was able to trace it back to a TechLife store. The team then decided to investigate the local TechLife store. Summary Victim *'Irene Crosby' (found with her face half blown off) Murder Weapon *'Explosive Earring' Killer *'Alberto Guarneri' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats chia seeds *The suspect is an explosive expert Appearance *The suspect wears a wooden bowtie Profile *The suspect eats chia seeds *The suspect is an explosive expert *The suspect rides a bike Appearance *The suspect wears a wooden bowtie Profile *The suspect eats chia seeds *The suspect is an explosive expert *The suspect rides a bike Profile *The suspect eats chia seeds *The suspect rides a bike Profile *The suspect eats chia seeds *The suspect is an explosive expert *The suspect rides a bike Appearance *The suspect wears a wooden bowtie Killer's Profile *The killer eats chia seeds. *The killer is an explosive expert. *The killer rides a bike. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer wears a wooden bowtie. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Central Park. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Card, Trash Can) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Spencer Boldman) *Speak to Spencer about his rival's murder. (New Crime Scene: CEO's Office) *Investigate CEO's Office. (Clues: Smashed Device, Torn Paper) *Examine Smashed Device. (Result: Smartwatch) *Analyze Smartwatch. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Harley Davidson) *Speak to Harley about her boss's death. *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Newspaper Headline; New Suspect: Gertrude Scott) *See if Gertrude knew Irene. *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Blueprints) *Analyze Blueprints. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer is an explosives expert) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found; Attribute: The killer eats chia seeds) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Coworking Space. (Clues: Smashed Glass, Trail Mix Tray, Wooden Basket) *Examine Smashed Glass. (Result: Test Tube) *Examine Test Tube. (Result: Purple Substance) *Analyze Purple Substance. (07:00:00; New Suspect: Rita Reinguard) *Speak to Rita about Irene’s death. (Attribute: Rita eats chia seeds) *Examine Trail Mix Tray. (Result: Earpiece) *Analyze Earpiece. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Alberto Guarneri) *Speak to Alberto if he saw anything suspicious. (Attribute: Alberto is an explosives expert) *Examine Wooden Basket. (Result: Screwdriver) *Analyze Screwdriver. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides a bike; New Crime Scene: Coffee Table) *Investigate Coffee Table. (Clues: Locked Phone, Framed Magazine) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Harley’s Phone) *Analyze Harley’s Phone. (05:00:00; Result: Abusive Texts) *Speak to Harley about the victim’s abusive texts. (Attribute: Harley is an explosives expert, eats chia seeds and rides a bike) *Examine Framed Magazine. (Result: Brown Substance) *Examine Brown Substance. (Result: Caffè Mocha Substance) *Confront Spencer about defacing the victim’s award. (Attribute: Spencer is an explosives expert and eats chia seeds) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Alberto from shooting himself. (Attribute: Alberto eats chia seeds and rides a bike) *Investigate Coworking Tables. (Clues: Victim’s Purse, Stone Pieces) *Examine Victim’s Purse. (Result: Folded Photo) *Speak to Rita about being childhood friends with the victim. (Attribute: Rita rides a bike) *Examine Stone Pieces. (Result: Defaced Bust) *Confront Gertrude about defacing a bust of the victim. (Attribute: Gertrude rides a bike, eats chia seeds and is an explosives expert) *Investigate Park Fountain. (Clues: Broken Device, Bike) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Detonator) *Analyze Detonator. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Examine Bike. (Result: Wood Shavings) *Analyze Wood Shavings. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a wooden bowtie) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Utopia or Dystopia? (1/6). (No stars) Utopia or Dystopia? (1/6) *Investigate Central Park. (Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase Contents) *Examine Briefcase Contents. (Result: Investigative File) *Speak to Gertrude about the disappearances. (Reward: Tech Glasses) *Investigate Coworking Space. (Clue: Handbag) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Memory Stick) *Analyze Memory Stick. (08:00:00) *Speak to Alberto about the payments. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate CEO’s Office. (Clue: Storage Box) *Examine Storage Box. (Result: Locked Phone) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Alberto’s Phone) *Analyze Alberto’s Phone. (10:00:00) *Speak to Thomas about the TechLife stores. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Utopian Peaks Category:Cases of Aurelia